


Звезды

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночном Нью-Йорке звезд на небе не видно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды

В ночном Нью-Йорке звезд на небе не видно. Звезды все внизу – брошены щедрой пригоршней. Если смотреть отсюда, с верхней точки башни, то внизу и вдали перевернутое звездное небо. Бесчисленные небоскребы подмигивают окнами – наверное, тоже можно загадать желание. Пусть и не на падающую, а на гаснущую звезду.   
Сюда не доносится шум оживленных дорог, не слышно гудков автомобилей. Здесь только опрокинутое небо и свист ветра, и ощущение, что ты один в целом мире. Или на вершине мира – так сказал бы Старк. И не один, Кэп, добавил бы он насмешливо. Но Старк молчит. Стоит совсем рядом, плечом к плечу, подставляет лицо холодному ветру и молчит.   
Ждет, что Стив признает свою неправоту.   
А всего-то спросил, на кой черт ему такая громадина – не мог построить что попроще и пониже?   
Стив спросил, а Тони принял вид нарочито оскорбленный, прихватил стакан с порцией виски и потащил его на крышу.   
Отсюда, с самого края, не из окна, а с самого края огромного небоскреба, под свистящим ветром все казалось иначе. Более значительным и совершенно неважным. Плечо рядом теплым и значительным, а прочее – неважным.   
\- Ты помнишь Нью-Йорк другим, - на пробу бросает Тони и попадает.   
Ниже, мельче. Уютнее.   
\- Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг уже была, - говорит Стив, глядя на устремленный в небо остроконечный шпиль.   
\- И Крайслер тоже, - задумчиво добавляет Тони.   
Стив пытается выхватить взглядом другие знакомые ему небоскребы – Вулворт, высотку на Уолл-Стрит. Не выходит – их заслонили закованные в стекло дома, безымянные, Стиву не упомнить всех. Да и различать пока не научился. Потому цепляется взглядом за знакомый ситуэт Эмпайра и очень остро чувствует себя вдруг человеком из прошлого. Созданы они были примерно в одно время.   
Холодный ветер забирается под рубашку, холодит кожу. Стив подавляет желание поежиться и чувствует, как теплая рука ложится на плечо.   
\- Он неплохой, Стив. Этот новый Нью-Йорк. Вы присмотритесь друг к другу, притретесь. Привыкнете.   
По крайней мере, кое-кто новый в этом новом Нью-Йорке стоит того, чтобы притираться, думает Стив и загадывает желание.


End file.
